


The Initiation

by Chrysantheous



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, non-con, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lucky ritual-goers have been selected to spend time with their favorite band. But is this all innocent fun, or have they fallen into an insidious trap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Papa Emeritus II's reign.
> 
> BY THE WAY! This is involves Non-Con content. So if you're not into that kind of thing, don't read it. I mean, I don't think it's that bad, but I gotta put up these warnings just in case. Don't say I didn't warn ya!

Tonight was the night; my first ritual. It was the best show I’ve ever been to. Papa Emeritus II and his Nameless Ghouls played their set with perfection. Everyone was in sync with each other and with the crowd, and everyone in the room was bound together in sacred harmony. You could tell the newcomers from the veterans in the crowd. The first timers had a sense of liberation and fresh excitement. The returning guests were enthused, but not to the level of the newbies. They seemed almost possessed. I was among the first timers, and I had the time of my life. But the night was young, and I was not expected to be back to the mundane any time soon.  
Early this morning, I had received an invitation to a secret party the band held after the concert. Of course, because it was my first ritual, I was extremely lucky to have been invited to such an exclusive event. I couldn’t wait to meet my favorite band in person!  
After the concert, I, along with three other girls who were dressed just as scantily clad as I was, and a guy who looked so nervous, he couldn’t make a sound, was ushered by two men in black suits through a dark corridor. Squeals and giggles emerged from the group beside me, and I was internally freaking out. We finally arrived to a large black painted metal door with the band’s logo painted in the middle of it. 

“When you enter this room, keep your hands behind your back.” Said the tallest of the suited men. I found his statement particularly odd. Why did we need to keep our hands behind our backs? “You are not to speak unless spoken to. You are also to remove your bags and jackets and leave them here with us.” Said the other suited man, as he and his partner held out their arms and waited to collect our things. Reluctantly, I remove my bag from my shoulder, and began to remove my leather jacket. We all handed them our things, and we stood there looking at each other, confused. 

“Hands behind your backs.” Demanded the shorter man. We all gave each other a final look, and we did as we were told. The man then turns around and knocks on the large metal door three times. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened, and a thick blanket of fog poured out from the corner of the door, engulfing our feet. I looked down at the fog, and immediately felt a chill. The suited men ushered us through the door and stood back. Candles, and a lit mosaic at the end of the room only lighted the room. After the door closed behind us, there was a strong smell of incense that flowed into our noses, making us dizzy. I felt as if I was going to pass out, and I did. But just before everything turned to black, I caught the fainted sight of six silhouettes walking towards us. A distorted voice emerges as I fell to the fog covered ground. “Welcome my lovely sinners.” 

I wake up, unaware of my surroundings. I was facing the ground for some reason, and I wasn’t standing. I noticed on the floor, there was a pentagram drawn, and each one of us was at a point of the star. As I try to move around, I realize that I’m suspended in the air. My body was tied in a series of knots and ties, and my whole body was wrapped in strong rope. I begin to panic and wiggle around, but instead, I just swing about. I look up and see that everyone else I came through the door with was suspended as well. Not exactly the same way I was, however. One girl was hung upside down, with a harness attached to her torso. Another girl was facing the ceiling, with rope hanging above her, and her legs spread open wide by another series of rope. The guy who came with us was hanging in the same fashion as I was, but he was blindfolded. Each one of us had our arms tied behind out backs.  
As I come to my senses, I begin to hear the panicked moaning of my peers. They were just as confused as I was, and were struggling against their ties. All five of us made muffled sounds through our ball gags. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming from the east side of the room. 

“I bet you all are wondering why you are gathered here in this particular way.” A heavily accented voice echoes throughout the room, making us frantically look around our surroundings. Suddenly, through the shadows, Papa Emeritus II and the Ghouls float to the center of the pentagram. The ghouls eyeing us like prey caught in a trap. Emeritus II’s mismatched eyes glare at me, and I see a faint smirk spread across his pale lips. He walks towards me and grabs me by the chin, his face extremely close to mine. I felt so uncomfortably turned on at this point. He slowly removes my gag, and a trail of saliva runs from my mouth. I bite my lip and he clicks his tongue at me. With his gloved thumb, he pulls at my bottom lip to release it from the grip of my teeth. He then slowly licks my bottom lip, and I am an absolute mess. Grinning, he backs away and continues his monologue.

“You’ve all been invited to our little initiation. We are here to induct you into our cult. You are here for our pleasure, and you will give my Ghouls and I just that.” As Emeritus II spoke, each one of the ghouls spread out to each one of the hanging victims. The Earth Ghoul slowly walked over to the girl who was hanging upside down, and began to run his big hands over her inner thighs, purposely missing her sensitive area. The Air Ghoul slipped his hand under his Bauta mask and stroked his chin, slowly walking around the only guy in this room. The blindfolded man begins to whimper and struggle against his ties again. Air lays his hand against his tied arms and chuckles, leaning down to his ear and whispering softly “Nice try, mitt älskling.” 

The Water Ghoul grabbed the face of the girl hanging by her chest, and rubbed it onto his crotch. With an wicked chuckle, he grabs one of her breasts, and squeezes hard, making the poor girl squeal. “Mmmm, I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”  
“You are to address my ghouls and I as ‘Herr’, followed by our names.” Continued Emeritus. I felt a callused hand caress my backside, and I flinched as I felt something cool against my skin as the ghoul’s hands glided over my soft skin. It was a ring cuff. I was too restricted to look behind me, but I could already tell which ghoul decided to grace me with his presence. It was the Aether Ghoul.

I see another figure enter my field of view. I struggled to look up above me, but I saw piercing blue eyes looking down at me. Under this particular ghoul’s mask, I saw a mischievous grin spread across his lips. I was all too familiar with this mouth, and knew immediately that this ghoul was the Fire Ghoul.  
“Now, my ghouls,” Said Emeritus, walking towards the final female, running his gloved hands over her body, stopping short at her aching mound. He begins to remove his leather glove and smiles. “Dig in.” He says as he licks his now exposed fingers and slips them into the girl’s wet folds. She lets out a muffled moan, and begins to squirm against her ropes. 

The Earth Ghoul unbuttons the bottom portion of his robe, exposing his hardened length and the lower part of his abdomen to his upside down beauty. He undoes her gag and lets it fall to the ground. He grabs the back of her neck with one hand, and her chin with the other. “Open, and stick your tongue out.” He commands, pushing his groin to her face. “Yes, Herr Earth.” She moans, as she follows his command. The Earth Ghoul then slips his entire shaft into his pet’s mouth and begins to pump himself in and out of it. 

The Air Ghoul wastes no time with his boy. He removes his pet’s gag and tosses it behind him. Air then walks towards his pet’s backside and begins striking it hard, leaving a rather large handprint on his skin. The male pet lets out a long moan, before biting his lower lip. The Air Ghoul chuckles. “Hm, seems like you like this kind of thing.” He said as he unfastens his robes lower buttons, freeing his rather large length from its fabric prison. “Yes, Herr Air.” Says his pet, moaning as he feels the Air Ghoul’s cock against his most sacred hole. Air chuckles once more. He then spreads the cheeks of his pet’s backside before letting a trail of spit leave his lips and letting it land on his pet’s hole. Another soft moan escapes the lips of the male pet, followed by a loud gasp as he feels his master’s lengthy cock enter him. 

The Water Ghoul completely unbuttons his robes, as his pet’s mouth completely envelops his thick length. A mix of chuckles and moans escape this Ghoul’s mouth. He reaches over and lays a series of firm smacks against his pet’s wetness. She squeals against him, which fueled him to strike her harder, before plunging his thick fingers inside of her. “That’s right, my sweet, moan against this cock.” He runs his thumb against his pet’s clit, making her squirm even more. The Water Ghoul throws his head back and growls. “Hmm, you like when I play with this dirty thing, don’t you?” He continues to slip his length in and out of her mouth, making her gag every time he’s fully inside her. He pulls out of her mouth, and her face is now full of her own spit. He grabs her face once more. “Well?” He demanded, wiping her spit all over her face. “Yes, Herr Water, I love it when you play with my dirty pussy.” She moans. The Water Ghoul chuckles once more before plunging himself back into her mouth. 

I hear the passionate sounds of our masters and their pets, making me want to please my two masters even more. “There is a reason you got us both, my pet.” Says the Aether Ghoul behind me, as he spanks my backside. As his ringed hand strikes my skin, I let out a yelp. Suddenly, I feel the Fire Ghoul’s calloused hand grab my face, tilting my face up to meet his. He leans down and his eyes pierced my soul. “I am the Alpha, the beginning.” He says as his free hand unbuttons his robe. “There for I get to take your mouth.” He forces his cock into my ready mouth. I gladly accept my master into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the head of his shaft, and looked up at him. From under his mask, I could see him bite his lower lip, which fueled me to do more with my tongue. From behind me, I could hear the shuffling of fabric. Then I hear the ghoul behind me spit onto my ready cunt. “And I am the Omega; the end.” The Aether Ghoul runs his fingers over my folds, rubbing his spit all over me. “Which means I get your pretty pussy.” He says as he slips himself into my wet folds. His cock fills me up completely, and I moan onto the Fire Ghoul’s cock, making him grab my hair and begin to pump himself in tandem with his partner. 

The whole room was filled with sounds of skin contact, moans and whimpers. As he furiously pumps his cock in and out of his pet, Emeritus breathlessly says “Our darlings, get ready to receive your Master’s seed. He will have the freedom to cum wherever he chooses.” Emeritus pulls the hair of his pet, using it as leverage. “Is that understood?” In unison, all of us replied with “Yes, Herr Emeritus.” And as if on cue, the Ghouls let out a collection of groans and growls, spilling themselves in and on their pets. The Earth Ghoul slips himself out of his pet’s mouth and shoots his cum all over her face, letting gravity spread it all over her face. The Air Ghoul pulls out of his pet’s ass and coats his backside with a thick layer of cum. The Water Ghoul pushes his pet’s down onto his cock, making her lips touch the base, and shoots his seed deep down her throat. As he slips out, a mix of spit and cum dribbles down her mouth. The Fire Ghoul pulls out of my mouth and grabs my face. “Open your fucking mouth, pet.” He says as he strokes himself. I follow my orders and look up at him. I feel a hard spank against my backside, and I hear the Aether Ghoul grunting and growling as he nears his completion. Together, they use me as their cum dumpster. The Aether Ghoul disposing himself inside me, and the Fire Ghoul shoots his load all over my face. I lick my lips and savor his taste. I look up at the Fire Ghoul and I see him chuckle “That’s a good girl.” 

The Ghouls button their robes back up and meet Emeritus back at the center of the pentagram. “Now, my children. You have all been initiated into our cult.” He says, his arms opened wide. Clapping his hands together, he adds “And might I say, this has to be my favorite group thus far.” The Dark Pope and his minions bow. “I hope to see you all again soon.” He says with a wink as him and his posse exit the room, leaving us dangling and exhausted.


End file.
